Wedding Bells
by chugirl2526
Summary: Four months later, it is the wedding of Jonathan Carnahan and Sarah Green. Come and join the couple's special day. Complete. Please read 'The Pendent of Ra' first.


Wedding bells.

Summery- Four months later, it is the wedding of Jonathan Carnahan and Sarah Green. Come and join the couple's special day.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns. I do not own any of the characters (Shame!). I do own Samantha and Sarah. I would like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my second fanfiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The O'Connell Manor- London, England. 1937.

It had been four months since Jonathan Carnahan had asked for Sarah's hand in marriage, and he had stayed with the 'No sex until marriage' rule for all those months. He has been the perfect gentlemen to her, taking out for romantic meals, picnics in the park. Every date bringing them even closer than ever.

Samantha Carnahan, Jonthan's daughter, loved the idea of Sarah becoming her step-mother ever since she learnt about her father's love for Sarah. She had even started calling her 'Mom' even before they got married. Whenever Jon wasn't spending any time with Sarah, Sam took those opportunities to spend time with Sarah to learn more about, and found out they have got much in common.

The night before the wedding, Rick, Alex and even Ardeth (On Sam's special request) took Jonathan out on his stag night and Evy and Sam took Sarah out on her hen night which resulted in both the bride-to-be and the groom-to-be got wasted out of their heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Morning.

Jonathan got up with the mother of all headaches. When he opened his eyes, he quickly shut them again to shut out the sunlight drifting though his bedroom window because he forgot to shut the curtains. 'Or did I?' Jon thought, not really remembering the previous night. Getting up, he went into his bathroom and was surprized to find that he didn't throw up this time.

Looking in the mirror, he saw his reflection smiling back at him, his sapphire blue eyes sparkling back in happiness. 'It's about time you got settled down again, old boy' Jon thought, before getting into the shower. He may have been drunk, but he wasn't that drunk that he would forget his big day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah Green woke up also with a hangover, but not as big as her husband-to-be. She smiled though her pain at the image of Jonathan, smiling down at her and telling her she was stupid in getting drunk. A knocking at the door disturbed her from her thoughts, "Come in" she called out.

The door opened to reveal Samantha and Evy, looking extremely happy with Evy keeping her hands behind their back. "What are you guys hiding, I wonder?" Sarah asked, although she knew the answer. Sam and Evy just looked at each other, then back at the bride-to-be.

"Hurry up and get cleaned up. You have only got three hours until you're a married woman and we need every minutes to get you ready" Evy pronouced, holding out a hugh make-up set she's had since she was a young girl. Samantha walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the wedding dress. It was a silk dress of a golden-cream colour.

Sarah's face lit up and raced straight for the bathroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later...

When Jonathan had finished in the bathroom, he was surprized to see Rick sitting on his bed in his tuxedo, smiling up at his brother-in-law. Jon smiled back and walked over to his wardrobe to take out his black tuxedo. He told Rick to go out of the room so he could get changed into it. About 10 minutes later, he was ready and waiting.

Outside the room, Rick was pacing the floor. The door opened to reveal Jonathan, looking more handsome than ever, his sandy-blond hair was neatly brushed back."Do I look alright, Rick?" he asked, worried.

"You look absolutly fine, Jon. It shouldn't matter of my opinion, I'm not the one marring you" That bought a laugh from Jonathan. "Thanks again Rick, for being my best man. And for allowing Alex to be the ringbearer"

"Jon, you know I'll do you any favour, within reason of course. I'm glad you asked me" Rcik replied, smiling. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and Alex appeared, dressed in a smaller tuxedo.

"Hey, uncle John. You're looking good. What do you think of my clothing?" "It looks very nice, Alex" Jonathan spoke back to his nephew.

"Shall we start to the church and wait for my darling wife-to-be and see if everythings ready?" Jonathan asked. Rick nodded and wlaked with his brother-in-law and son down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later...

Sarah sat patiently in the chair in front of the mirror while Sam and Evy were doing her hair and make up. She disided to leave the wedding dress till last in case make up might get on it.

"I want to thank you guys for everything you have done for today, I couldn't have done it without you" Sarah told, tears threating to spill, Sam quickly spotting them.

"No crying now, you'll spoil your make up that I've just painstakingly put on you. Mom, I'm glad you're marring my father. It is the happist I've seen him since I came back into his life. I am also glad because it means that I now have a new mother figure to look out for me" Sam repilied, tears now forming in her eyes.

"I must agree with my dear niece, it is the happist I have seen my brother in such a long time. I'm happy for you both" Evy agreed "Now come on, we only have another two hours to get you ready".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Chruch- two hours later...

Jonathan paced in front of the alter, making Rick paranoid. Alex had disided to play with some of the kids that had came along from both the Carnahan family and the Green family and for even more of a surprize, Ardeth even turned up, saying he wouldn't miss this for the world.

"Oh Rick, what if she says 'I don't' or dosen't turn up?" Rick shook his head and grabbed hold of Jon's shoulders, making him stop pacing. He looked Jonathan right in the eye "Listen, You have nothing to worry about. Evy and Sam will get Sarah here on time and I'm absolutly certain she'll say yes. Now stop pacing and get yourself prepared. I'll tell everybody to take their seats now".

Jonathan nodded and watched his brother-in-law walked outside the chruch. Five minutes later, the church was starting to fill up with members of both families, taking their seats or wishing Jon luck.

When everyone had taken their seats and Rick, Alex and Ardeth took their seats next to Jonathan, the organ started up and played the wedding march song. Everyone stood up and starting taking pictures of the bride and the two bridesmaids behind her. Jonathan could only look in amazement at how beautiful his wife-to-be was in her golden-cream silk dress. Evy and Sam were wearing similar dresses, but they were made of cotten-silk.

The song ended when Sarah made her way up to the alter. Jonathan took her arm in his own and faced the priest in front of him.

"We are gathered here today to join Jonathan Carnahan and Sarah Green in the art of marrige. I will now ask the two if they will freely take up the bonds of marrige" He turned to Jonathan.

"Repeat after me. I, Jonathan Christopher Carnahan..."

"I, Jonathan Christopher Carnahan..."

"Take Sarah Mary Green..."

"Take Sarah Mary Green..."

"To be my lawful wedded wife..."

"To be my lawful wedded wife..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"Till death due us part..."

"Till death due us part".

The priest turned to Sarah "Repeat after me. I, Sarah Mary Green..."

"I, Sarah Mary Green..."

"Take Jonathan Christopher Carnahan..."

"Take Jonathan Christopher Carnahan..."

"To be my lawful wedded husband..."

"To be my lawful wedded husband..."

"To have and to hold..."

"To have and to hold..."

"Till death due us part..."

"Till death due us part".

The priest turned to Rick "Do you have the rings?" "Alex has them" Alex, as the ringbearer, held the rings on a silk cushion sitting on his lap. The priest cut the ring off and placed one of them in Jonathan's hand.

"Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed..."

"With this ring, I thee wed..."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen..."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen". He placed the ring on Sarah's wedding finger.

The priest placed the other ring in Sarah's hand. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed..."

"With this ring, I thee wed..."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen..."

"In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen". She placed the ring on Jonathan's wedding finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Jonathan looked down lovingly at his new wife and kissed her gently on the lips. A cheer roared though the church for the happy couple, mainly coming from Samantha, Alex, Evy, Rick and Ardeth.

"I love you, Mrs Carnahan" Jon said when they broke apart "I love you too, Mr Carnahan". He lifted her up by scooping her up under her legs and carried her though the cheering crowd, surprizing her.

They reached and got inside their wedding car and drove off. "Do we have to go to this reception? Can we not go home and break the 'No sex until marrige' rule?" Jonathan asked. Sarah laughed "Don't worry. We have plenty of time for that later, and that's a promise" Which caused a smile and a laugh from her new husband.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my new story, just a one off to explain the wedding from the end of my second story. I told you in my second story, I can't do romance for Jack. So if it sucks, tell me please. From chugirl2526.


End file.
